1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to protective eyewear for protecting an eyeglass wearer's eyes from contamination due to splashed fluids. In particular, this invention directs itself to an adjustable splash shield adapted for removable coupling with a pair of eyeglasses. Still further, this invention directs itself to a splash shield assembly having a pair of inner and outer shield members for providing contamination protection substantially without gaps. More in particular, this invention pertains to a splash-shield structure wherein a pair of interior shield members extend from a position adjacent the interior surface of the eyeglass lenses in a direction substantially parallel to a respective temple member, adjacent an interior side thereof, and a pair of outer shield members extending from a position substantially in line with the frontal surface of the eyeglass lenses in a direction substantially parallel to a respective temple member and adjacent an exterior surface thereof.
2. Prior Art
Protective eyeglass structures are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the application includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,082; 4,952,043; 2,274,791; 4,924,526; 2,932,066; 2,840,821; 2,981,956; 5,007,727; 5,100,224; 4,298,991; 3,505,679; 3,171,134; 1,744,282; and, 4,797,956.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,932,066 and No. 2,840,821, there is disclosed eyeglass systems having side shields for protecting the wearer's eyes from side access. However, such systems do not provide for the clip-on structure of the instant invention nor do they disclose the unique double shield arrangement provided by the instant invention.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,082, there is disclosed a combination eyeshade and sunglasses which are longitudinally extendible. While the frame is extendible through the use of pins extending through slotted through openings to provide a slidable coupling, such does not disclose a clip-on structure having a pair of shield members on opposing sides thereof.